


Record

by avenging_fandoms



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms
Summary: Harry leaves for tour in a couple days, and he's going to miss his girlfriend terribly, and he'll miss every aspect of her. Before he leaves, he asks her for a tour gift he'll never forget- or delete.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 22





	Record

Your hand rubbed up and down Harry's thigh, biting his lip and pulling back as you kiss him. Your hand softly wrapped around his neck, tilting his head up and licking the roof of his mouth as he gasps. You push his head back, straddling his waist and grinding your ass down against his crotch. His boner pokes through his sweatpants, making you moan into his mouth as it presses against your underwear.

You pull away, biting his neck and dipping your hand into his sweatpants, moaning against his neck as your hand wraps around his cock. You pull it out, pulling your head away and falling in between his legs. You kiss his cock through his sweatpants, grabbing the band of his sweatpants and you were about to pull them down before he stopped you, having you look up at him.

"Before you start.. can I ask you something?” Harry’s thumb rubbed your chin as you looked up at him in between his legs. “I won’t do this if you say no, but I wanted to ask if I could.. erm.. film you. Just a little something for when I miss you on tour”

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as his words processed in your mind. “Of course it’s okay, Harry, thank you for asking me” You kissed him softly, Harry slowly taking out his phone and turning on the camera. You slowly sank down in between his knees again, kissing his thighs softly and rubbing circles with your thumbs into his belly.

Harry holds his phone with one hand and combs your hair with the other, watching as you slowly pull down his sweatpants and underwear. “Please..”

"Look at you.. you’re dripping for me already” You smile and rub your thumb over his tip slowly, watching him shift as he begged you to do something through his body motions. You look up at him, licking up his cock to the tip.

"Fuck yes, you’re so fucking gorgeous” He moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as you slowly take him into your mouth. Your hand pumps his cock slowly as you bob your head. You move your eyes to look directly into the camera, making sure to give future Harry some teasing as well.

Your eyes train back on Harry’s hazy eyes, his mouth ajar as pretty moans fall off his pink lips. Harry’s fingers desperately gripped your hair, whimpering your name as your hand caresses his balls, gagging around him.

You pick your head up, Harry holding your chin and rubbing your swollen lips. “You’re so beautiful, absolutely stunning” You smile, pumping him slowly in your hand as you slowly kiss him, Harry setting up his phone so he didn’t have to hold it anymore. He pushed up your shirt, twisting your nipples in between his fingers.

Harry smirked as he felt your moan against his lips, your nails digging into his thigh as your hand slows down around his cock. “Do you want me to stop? Or are you close?” Your hand slightly squeezes his cock and he gasps, holding your chin. You keep eye contact with him as you pick up the pace of your hand. “I can tell, oh my, look at you. You are so desperate to cum, aren’t you? You want me to give you permission, huh?” Harry nods frantically, begging with his eyes to cum. “No no, my sweet, you need to use your words”

"Please, baby, please let me cum. Let me paint those pretty tits of yours, please” You smile as his words, leaning back and jerking his cock, Harry holding your hair and thrusting his hips up, letting out a moan as his cum spurts into your chest. “Fuck.. fuck.. yesss..” He hisses, watching you as you smile at him. Your tongue cleans him up, then taking some of his cum on your chest onto your fingers, looking into the camera as you suck on your fingers. 

You hold onto his thighs as you stand up, wiping your chest and pulling your shirt down. Harry pulls up his underwear and sweatpants, holding out his hand. You take it, sitting on his lap and laying your head on his shoulder. Your finger traced down his nose, over his lips and he pretends to bite your finger, making you both laugh. “I’m gonna miss you”

“I know, I’m gonna miss you more. You’ll come visit me though, right?” He mumbles, kissing the pads of your fingers. He looks at you, massaging his thumb into your palm.

“Of course, I’ll visit you whenever I can, I just don’t want you to leave” You kiss his neck a couple of times, snuggling tighter into him. His hands rub your back, kissing your nose and cheek.

"I love you”

"I love you more, Harry” You peck his lips, snuggling into his chest.

"Where’s my ph.. oh whoops I was still recording” He laughs, stopping the video and smiling as he gets porn and soft shit in one video. Harry knew that video was just going to make him miss you even more while far away from home.


End file.
